


The Heads Of Her Enemies And A Spoon

by tielan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Dessert & Sweets, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not exactly a surprise to find Natasha sitting across her visitor’s chair, legs draped over the arm as she flips through a trash mag with all the intensity of a woman waiting for her manicure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heads Of Her Enemies And A Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> The request for the meme was _♛: Sharing a dessert; Maria & Natasha_.

After the Senate Enquiries, Maria doesn’t see or hear from Romanoff for nearly a month. She’s pretty sure the Black Widow is making sure she still has a few hidey-holes. Old habits die hard, and Maria knows very well that not everything was always fully reported to S.H.I.E.L.D – witness Barton’s ‘Little House On The Prairie’.

It’s not exactly a surprise to find Natasha sitting across her visitor’s chair, legs draped over the arm as she flips through a trash mag with all the intensity of a woman waiting for her manicure.

“I brought you tapioca pudding.”

“Not the heads of my enemies?”

“Tapioca pudding is safer.” Natasha waggled the little container at Maria. “And it comes with a spoon.”

“I’d be worried if you brought me the heads of my enemies and a spoon,” Maria comments as she sits down. “Everything sorted out in Central Europe?”

“Most of it. About as much as I can do now.” A shrug of elegant shoulders and she unhooked her legs from the arm of the chair, sitting properly. “How’s life in corporate America?”

It was Maria’s turn to shrug. “It’s life. In corporate America. It gets the job done.” She reached across the desk and pulled the tapioca over and read the label: coconut-flavoured, no preservatives. “I think everyone who’s coming over has come over.” She peeled back the sealed cover of the pudding container and peered at the little tapioca pearls nestled in coconut cream. “So we’re settling in.”

“The search for Barnes?”

“You’d know more about that than I would.” Maria took a spoon of the tapioca. Sweet, but not too much, and nicely creamy. “This is pretty good.”

“Uhuh.” Romanoff made ‘gimme’ motions towards the spoon, and Maria sat back in her chair, miming offence. “You wanted the heads of your enemies.”

“But I settled for tapioca pudding.” After a moment, Maria rolled her eyes and passed the pudding cup over. “Don’t eat it all.”

Natasha snorted as she scooped out a dollop of pudding. “Anyone would think you didn’t trust me.”

“With my life? Yes. With my tapioca pudding? Never.” She received the pudding cup back and took another spoon, before passing spoon and cup back. “How are Rogers and Wilson bumping along?”

They exchanged news with the pudding, until first the pudding, then the news was done.

 


End file.
